nswtrainsfandomcom-20200215-history
Lidcombe railway station
}} Lidcombe railway station is a major junction station on the Sydney Trains network, in the Sydney suburb of Lidcombe. It has 6 platforms: five for ordinary suburban services, and one for the shuttle between Lidcombe and Olympic Park - officially Platform 0 but known simply as the 'Olympic Park Sprint Platform'. Three lifts facilitate Easy Access for wheelchairs. History Lidcombe station opened in 1858 with four platforms during the construction of the railway line through the area at that time is was called Haslams Creek after Samuel Haslam a local landowner, When in 1867 land was set aside for a cemetery nearby the residents renamed the locality Rookwood. The official name of the station was changed in 1878. By the turn of the century the Necropolis was also called Rookwood so in 1914 the station name was changed again to Lidcombe. In 1999, Platform 0, also known as the Olympic Park Sprint Platform, was constructed as part of the Olympic Park line works to serve shuttle trains between Lidcombe and Olympic Park. In 2010 an extra platform for terminating City via Bankstown trains was opened. This was built as part of the CityRail Clearways Project which intends to untangle the various lines. Once a companion project at Homebush has opened and a new timetable is introduced, the Bankstown line will be separated from the Inner West line - which will no longer serve Lidcombe. As of 2017, Lidcombe is now served by Inner West line services that extend to Leppington via Granville. Platforms and Services The station is served by eleven to sixteen trains per hour each way, with additional trains during weekday peak hours. | p0stop = Direct shuttle services to Olympic Park | p0notes = | p1alinename = | p1astop = All stations and limited stops services to Central, then continuing the North Shore Line to Hornsby or Berowra. | p1anotes = Mainly used during weekday peak hours. | p2alinename = | p2astop = All stations and limited stops services to Blacktown, Schofields, Richmond, St Marys, Penrith and Emu Plains via Parramatta | p2anotes = Mainly used during weekday peak hours. | p3alinename = | p3astop = All stations and limited stops services to Central, then continuing via the North Shore Line to Hornsby or Berowra. | p3anotes = Some services may not stop on weekdays | p3blinename = | p3bstop = All stations and limited stop services to Central and the . | p3bnotes = | p3clinename = | p3cstop = All stations services to Central and the . | p3cnotes = | p4alinename = | p4astop = All stations and limited stops services to Blacktown, Schofields, Richmond, St Marys, Penrith and Emu Plains via Parramatta. | p4anotes = Some services may not stop on weekdays | p4blinename = | p4bstop = All stations and limited stops services to Leppington via Granville. | p4bnotes = | p4clinename = | p4cstop = All stations services to Parramatta. | p4cnotes = Weekdays only | p5linename = | p5stop = Terminating services, all stations and limited stops services to Central and the via Bankstown and Sydenham. | p5notes = }} Map Category:Suburban stations Category:Stations with disabled access Category:Sydney Trains Stations Category:Stations Category:Cumberland Council Category:Transport Access Program: Completed